Words I Never Said
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: Santana and Dani have been dating for a few weeks, but Dani doesn't know much about Santana, that will all change soon. Format: One shot. Ships: Dantana, Finchel gets mentioned. I wrote this as a tribute to Cory Monteith. Rest in Peace. Rated T For Language.


Santana and Dani have been dating for a few weeks, Santana knows almost everything about Dani but she doesn't know all that much about Santana. One day they decided to go out to Central Park and eat at one of the benches there.

"Dear God Dani, you have been staring at me all day.. Did I sprout a gray hair, or did a penis grow somewhere I don't know of?" Santana asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Dani picked up the sarcasm rather easily and scoffed quietly. "No, it's just we never talk about your past, if we ever want this to be more than just a casual friendship.. Wouldn't it be fair that I know a bit more about you?" she asked with a worried voice.

Santana wanted to prolong the inevitable but couldn't build up the guts to tell Dani no. "Here, look through these pictures on my phone. Ask me about any moment and I will tell you in full detail." the Latina gave the blonde her phone with regret, yet at the same time confidence.

Dani took a few minutes to pic a specific set of pictures she wanted to know about, the first one being a picture of Santana, Quinn, and Brittany linking pinkies. "Who are the other two?"

Santana looked at the picture and sighed softly, "That is me, and my two best friends in the whole world. We went into this bum school called McKinley High as enemies but ended up being cheerleaders and we hung out a lot, thus the three woman faction of "Unholy Trinity" was born."

The blonde gazed at Santana with a smile then looked through noticing one of Rachel and Finn. "And this couple.. That's Rachel but who is the guy?" Dani asked as she bit her lip.

Santana frowned a bit, feeling speechless for a second, "That's Finn Hudson.."

"And what is he to Rachel?" she further asked as she was curious to know about him.

"He is a dough boy. That's all he is.." Santana turned away looking at the grass.

Dani rested her chin upon the Latina's shoulder then shook her head. "Finn was an ex, but of Rachel's.. And you are hurt by something that involved him. What happened.."

"I took his virginity back in high school, it caused Rachel to hate me and then cheat on him with his best friend.. But that isn't what is getting me right now.." Tears started to form from the Latina's eyes, deep down she never got over the idea that Finn was gone. She always imagined that Finn was just on vacation and he would be back around Rachel after he was done.

"San.. What happened to Finn.." Dani's arms shifted around Santana's waist, pulling her into a tight and warm hug.

"He died.. About 4 months ago.. Rachel was deeply in love with him, and she had every reason to. He was indeed the ideal guy to be with, he cared about everyone, he tried to be the superman of McKinley.. Sad thing is, the presence he had.. Solidified him as our own Clark Kent." Santana, amazingly was able to utter those words before covering her face as she sobbed.

Dani was speechless, she couldn't think of what to do. The blonde frowned at the idea of Santana crying.

"I was so mean to him.. And he took it with a smile, and still showed that he cared.. I remember the last time I saw him, I hugged him.. Before he left here, but I have been caught up in my own shit with Brittany that I lost touch with him." Santana confessing every bit of pain she had in her body.

Confused was Dani as she ran one hand against the spine of Santana, placing a kiss against the Latina's cheek. "I never liked you more until now.. Despite your demons, you have the biggest heart I could ever imagine."

"W-Why would you like me now? I am at my weakest."

Dani softly giggled, linking her hands with Santana's. "What you think is your weakest, is really your strength.."

Santana's face lit up when she heard that, causing her to turn over to Dani, both of them having crimson cheeks at the closeness they had.

"Finn had to of been a great guy, to earn your tears.." Dani spoke quietly before tilting her head, placing a soft kiss upon Santana's lips.

"Why.. mmm-" Santana deepened the kiss for a bit longer, slowly pulled away and kept a short distance between her and Dani. "Why did you just kiss me.."

Dani just stared at Santana, keeping a shy smile. "That is my secret, that you need to work to find out." she said before looking at Santana's phone once more. "Who's the kid next to Rachel?"  
Santana looked and smiled a bit. "That's her brother, he's adopted.."

The girls spent the rest of their date talking, just about life and their loved ones.

* * *

**A/N:** I am SO sorry at my lack of development for Dani, but in all fairness she isn't an established character just yet in Glee, I personally was 100% against the idea of Demi Lovato in Glee but I warmed up to the idea and figured that I should give her a chance. I think this was a good way for me to give her a chance too, I wouldn't make a fic about a Lovato character normally. Dantana.. I just shipped it so I guess it can't be that bad right?


End file.
